


The Truth About Ray-Ray.

by The Morningstar Adventures (JosieRuby1)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Devil, Friendship, Revelation, Siblings, angel - Freeform, friends - Freeform, talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/The%20Morningstar%20Adventures
Summary: Post 3x25. After Azrael disappears mid-conversation, Chloe helps Lucifer decide that Ella deserves to know the truth.





	The Truth About Ray-Ray.

**Author's Note:**

> As always co-written with my friend Tom Ormerod, who is 3000 miles away in America right now with shitty wifi and dying ipod batteries.

The Truth About Ray-Ray

Chloe sat at her desk in the precinct having called Lucifer over to be able to talk to him. “I’ve just had an interesting conversation with Ella,” She began. “She told me that through her life she has had visits from a ghost, the same one each time. It started when she was a kid and she was in a car crash. The ghost came back again today… This ghost? It wouldn’t be one of your siblings would it?”

“I know about the ghost,” Lucifer replied. “I’ve spoken to her. The ghost that is, not Ella. She’s not a ghost, she’s another celestial. My sister. Azrael.”

“Are- were you close to her?” Chloe asked.

Lucifer hesitated for a moment. “Once upon a time we were close,” He replied. “I was closer to her than any of the others. It was a long time ago though. A lot has happened since then. We haven’t spoken in a long time, I was abandoned by all of them. I spoke to her earlier, although she disappeared mid-conversation. She does that.”

“So Ella’s gone her whole life thinking an angel is a ghost?” Chloe asked, rolling her eyes slightly. “Is everything always so complex with your lot?”

Lucifer was a little indignant “I never lied to you once, Detective.”

“Yeah. I can’t deny that” Chloe smiled. “But Ella deserves to know the truth, you know.”

Lucifer nodded. “Yeah. I’ll talk to her.”

*

“Is everything alright?” Ella asked.

“Yes, I was just wondering how it was going, I heard you’ll be staying with us a while longer,” Lucifer commented.

“I was just looking at the difference between regular and synthetic wood,” Ella said, indicating the work she was doing. “It’s fascinating.”

Lucifer let her talk excitedly for a few minutes. Eventually, when it seemed she was running out of things to say, Lucifer held up his hand to cut her short, knowing he couldn’t put this off much longer. “Ms. Lopez, I need to talk to you about something. It’s about Ray-Ray.”

Concern and confusion crossed Ella’s face when he said that. She nodded, “Okay. Just checking, though, you don’t think I’m crazy?”

Lucifer laughed softly, “Not in the slightest,” He reassured her. “She lied to you. She’s not a ghost like she told you. She’s an angel, she’s… like me. My sister in fact.” He took a couple of steadying breaths, “Please stay calm.” He said, gently. A moment later his wings were unfurled, large and grand and white.

Ella stared at him in stunned silence for a few seconds. “Holy shit.” She said, eventually. “Why me?” She asked.

“What do you mean?” Lucifer asked. He tucked the wings back away. It was important for her to see them but he couldn’t bear to remain exposed for too long.

“Why me?” Ella repeated. “Of all the people to have a guardian angel why me? And why lie about it?”

“My sister loves you, Ella. She didn’t want to say goodbye,” Lucifer replied. “It’s easy to see why.”

Ella blushed slightly, a sweet smile on her face. “Sweet talker,” She murmured, nudging him playfully. “Stop it, you.”

Lucifer’s expression was serious, “I mean it, Ella. You are a wonderful person.”

Ella had no words for him then, instead she just wrapped her arms around him. A Lopez hug. Lucifer responded after a moment and Ella smiled up at him. When she pulled away and hopped onto a chair. “So, I have questions.”

“Ask away,” Lucifer said, pulling up a chair himself.

“If you’re an angel, where is the monster?” She asked him. Her mind was a turmoil of religious confusion. Her faith was confirmed but it didn’t simplify anything.

“The monster was my guilt,” Lucifer explained. “It manifested itself as a spark that burns me from the inside out. But make no mistake, Ms. Lopez, I am the Devil, the monster and I are one. He is much a part of me as I am of him.”

Ella listened, then asked, “Why do you feel guilty?”

“Guilt comes from many places. It comes whenever I use my power to inflict pain. On this plane, I only use violence to protect the people I care for. But the monster does not understand love and never will.” Lucifer said. His voice was steadier and calmer than he felt.

“I think I understand now what they teach us at Sunday School,” Ella said. “That the devil is in all of us. It gets used sometimes to scare people but what it really means is that we all have the potential to be the monster or to be the angel. The line between good and bad is within us all. We make that decision. You made that decision.”

“You truly are wonderful, Ms. Lopez,” Lucifer told her.

“I am likely to have so many more question,” Ella asked. “But I have one more now. Will Ray-Ray come back?”

“I certainly hope so,” Lucifer said softly.


End file.
